


Cure-alls

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for a 2004 write "a little boo-boo" h/c drabble challenge.





	Cure-alls

"Ow, ow, ow." 

"All done," Buck announced, putting the first aid supplies away and favoring JD with an encouraging smile. 

The little boy sniffed, rubbing the back of his hand across his tear-filled eyes, before spotting the colorful Band-Aid covering the small scrape on his knee. He somberly examined the design for a moment, then smiled. "It's all better now," he declared. "Come on, Vin! Let's go play!"

Buck shook his head as he watched the two boys race away. "Now *that* was a quick recovery."

"It was the Band-Aid," Chris explained with a shrug. "Band-Aids cure just about everything."


End file.
